Kidnaped
by JAP Freak
Summary: What will happen when Sam has visions about him being kindnaped?


**Kidnapped**

Disclaimer: The WB owns Supernatural, Sam, and Dean...Etc…I do not own them. I own the kidnapper/demon/spirit, the secretary, Dr. Rose, Manager.

Notes: I have six chapters in this story but its all on the same page cause i dont know how to put each chapter on different pages.

**Chapter 1**

_It's so cold. Why?_

_Sam opened his eyes and found himself in a dark, cold, wet basement. It didn't look familiar. He had never been there before. He looked down and found himself tied to a chair, with ropes around his wrists. His feet were roped to the chair, he couldn't move. He tried to scream but his mouth had rope up. Wake up Sam, he said to himself._

_Wake up, Sam, it's only a dream……I hope………wake up….wake up…_

"Sam wake up, Sam…Sam…wake up…your having a nightmare" Sam woke up with a jerk and looked up to see his brother looking down at him all worried. Sam wiped the sweat off his forehead and cheeks.

"Are you okay man?" Dean asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just had a weird dream." _Nightmare actually._ Sam thought. He was so sick of having these nightmares.

"What was it about?" Dean questioned.

"Nothing" Sam said. He just wanted to change the subject.

"Dude, tell me. If you keep it all inside its gunna kill you." Dean said feeling worried for his little brother. He hated chick-flick moments but he cared for his little brother a lot, he didn't want anything to drive his brother over the edge. "Now, please, tell me what you dreamt this time".

"Its no big deal, but if you wanna know than fine." He took a deep breath and started. "Well, it all started in this dark…cold, wet basement, I think. So than I opened my eyes in the dream and it was really dark, I was only able to see myself. So than I look down and my legs are tied to the legs of the chair that I'm sitting on, my wrists are tied behind my back. Than I tried to scream but my mouth was roped up. I tried to wake up but you kind of helped me in that situation." Sam looked at his brother who was trying to think about what he just heard. Than Sam put his hands to his face and tried to sort this thing out.

"So you're saying that you were like ……kidnapped?" Dean questioned.

Sam raised his head from his hands. "I think so, but how can I get kidnapped if I'm always around you?" Sam asked.

"Yea," Dean said and smirked a little. "But we have to be careful because your nightmares have been coming true lately" Dean was basically thinking about the time when Sam had the dream about their old house in Kansas and when it actually came true. But he couldn't over react yet, he didn't know details. He didn't want to freak his brother out.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Dean and Sam were now on the road, heading to Pennsylvania. Deans' shiny black Chevy Impala cruising down the freeway. Dean had found something weird on the internet.

_2 hours ago………_

_Click…click…click.._

The sound of the keyboard was driving Sam nuts. Dean had been working on their new hunt for the past 3 hours.

"Hey Sam, come over here. I want you to see something" Dean said.

"What" Sam retorted. He got up from the bed and walked across the room. He bent down beside his older sibling. As he looked he saw a picture of a young girl probably in her late twenties.

"Here look, it says… and I quote?" Dean said and made a cocky smirk.

_Local girl, Susan Clark of Bedford, Pennsylvania, gone missing. 3 weeks later, found dead in own basement._ _Funeral will be held on Monday, November 18, 2005._

"No evidence was found on her body, no weapon, no finger prints, not even a piece of hair. Who ever this was, he or she is hiding it real well. And this isn't the first time. There have been 5 more other victims in the past 8 months. I think something's happening over there. Who would be able to have every single death that they have done, be totally clean, without a spot?" Dean explained and wondered.

"What do you think then? Do you think that's its some sort of angry spirit on some kind of killing spree? Sam asked.

"Well, you never know. Anyways, there has to be a link between all these murders." Dean said, getting up form his chair and started to pace around the room. Sam got up from his knees and sat in his brothers' seat. "We got to go check this out". Dean finally said after a few moments.

"Dude, what about my dream? This could be what I was dreaming of." Sam said and got up from his brothers' chair.

"Don't worry, if it is, I won't let anything happen to you" Dean said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam questioned.

"Wegot to check it out. But I care for your safety too. It will be ok Sam. Trust me" Dean said, looking at his brother. Sam had a concern face. Dean was unsure if he was doing the right thing by going to Pennsylvania. He felt that this was kind of a girly moment but he didn't care. He loved his brother more than his father. Dean would kill himself if anything awful happened to Sam.

_Back in the car……_

Sam was looking out the window, trying to drain out the music Dean was listening to.

"Can you PLEASE stop what ever you're listening to?" Sam asked.

"No. It's Metallica andI'm the one driving here. I need music that calms me down. Anyways, this is MY car, so I get to choose what goes into MY cassette tape player, and shotgun gets to keep his pie-hole shut." Dean retorted.

"What ever dude." Sam said and turned back to look out the window. "So where exactly are we going to go when we get there?"

"Um…I'm still thinking" Dean said, kind of looking confused.

"Nice one Dean" Sam said.

"What!"

"We're going to Pennsylvania and we have no clue where we're gunna go from there. Smooth. Very smooth"

"Just wait and see. You'll see what I have planned out"

"Dean, you just said that you were still thinking. Make up your mind"

"I don't feel like it at the moment"

"Ah…just shut up"

"Hey! I will when you will" Dean said.

"I'll shut it when you stop your so-called- music"

"Okay, fine, keep talking 'cause I'm not turning it off"

"Oh God Dean, your impossible"

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Beautiful Pennsylvania.

"So now do you know who we're gunna talk to" Sam asked.

"Actually, yes. We're going to see the forensic that looked at Susans' body." Dean said.

10 minutes later, Dean stopped the car and put his beautiful Impala '69 in park mode. Sam and Dean got out of the car and looked at the building. It was white with a black door and not very many windows. Sam looked at the sign.

**Riverfront**

**Bedford, Pennsylvania**

**Forensic building**

Sam looked back at his brother. "What's this guys' name"? Sam asked

"A guy named…um…" Dean took a piece of paper out of his pocket. It read, _Dr. R. Rose._ "Yea, Dr. R. Rose."

"Okay then, lets go" Sam said.

When they got inside, it was the actually well furnished. Usually ever time they went to see a forensic, it was always the crappiest place every. Instead this one was clean. It had marble flooring, well furnished seating in the lobby. It had green plants and had a secretary. Dean and Sam looked at each other and headed for the secretary.

"Hi, I'm detective Dave. And this is my partner detective Steve. We're here for the homicide of the girl named….. Susan Clark." Dean said as he looked at the white piece of paper he had in his hand.

"Let me see some I.D please" the secretary said.

"Oh yea…Sorry" Dean said. They both took out there fake badges and showed it to the lady.

"Who would you like to see" She asked.

"Dr. R. Rose" Sam said.

"One moment please" She said.

"Thanks" Sam said.

She pressed a button on the phone. It went on speaker phone. She dialled a number and the other end began to ring, than someone picked up.

"Hello" The voice said.

"Yes, Dr. Rose. There are two young detectives on the main floor in the lobby waiting here to see you."

"Ahh….yes…I'll be right down"

"Yes, Dr. Rose" And she hung up. "You may sit down while you wait." She said.

"Thank you" Dean said. Sam and Dean turned and walked over to the nearest seats.

"You know"Sam said andDean turned to look at him. "That doctor sounded kinda weird. Don't you think?" Dean asked.

"Yea, the dude sound like he was a manly girl"Dean said. Two minutes later they hear steps coming down the hallway.

"Oh my god" Sam and Dean said in a unison. "It _is_ a girl"

"Hi, my name is Doctor Rachel Rose." She said. "How may I help you officers?" Rachel said.

They both just stared at her. ThanSam gaveDean a huge elbow punch in the side.

"Ooff….uhh, Yes... I'm DetectiveDave and this is my partner Detective Steve."Dean said rubbing his side a little bit. She shook both of their hands and asked.

"So, what would you officers like today" She asked

_A bed to sleep on. I'm tired. _Dean thought. "We would like to see Susan Clark's body and ask you a few questions" Dean said.

"Follow me please." Dr. Rose said.

She led them to the elevator and up to the 6th floor. They walked out and headed to a door with a number on it.

617.

"Here we go" She said as she opened the door.

She walked over to the wall with many drawers on in. It looked like many, many filing cabinets. She walked across the little doors and started to read the names.

"Abercrombie" She whispered.

"Baxter"

"Bolo"

"Ah, here we go" She finally said. "Ms Clark".

Sam and Dean walked over beside Rachel and bent down to read what it said.

_Name: Susan Clark_

_Died: November 12, 2005_

_Lovely daughter and sister_

Dr. Rose pulled the silver handle and out came the misty, foggy smoke. The body was white and there was Susan's name tag on her big toe. Sam and Dean took white plastic gloves out of their pockets. They were prepared to do anything. They had everything they needed.

"So there wasn't anything suspicious about Susan's body when you looked over it?" Sam asked as he examined the victims' body.

"No, there was nothing. It's like she died in her sleep. But that is impossible since she was missing for 3 weeks." Rachel said." Oh, um, I have to go for a few minutes. I'll be back to check up on you two."

"Thank you" Dean said. As he said that, Rachel went out the door and closed the door behind her.

"Okay take out the EMF" Sam said.

"Already on that" Dean said and he took out something that looked like a busted walk-man.

"Dude, what is that?" Sam asked.

"It's my EMF" Dean said, looking strangely at his younger brother.

"Yea, I no. But why does it look like a busted walk-man?" He questioned.

"'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's home-made" Dean said and gave his brother a cocky smile.

"Okay. Whatever. Just check the body. She'll be back any minute." Sam said and shoved his brother.

Dean put the ear piece in his ear and started to move the busted walk-man (EMF) across the body. All of a sudden the red lights start going crazy, going all the way to a ten.

"Whoa, dude, check this out." Dean said and moved the EMF closer to his brother.

"What do you think it is then, some kind of invisible demon?" Sam asked. "Have you ever read anything like this before?" Sam asked.

He shook his head. "Hold this" Dean said. He gave Sam his EMF and took their father's journal out of his favourite brown leather jacket. "Let's see if I missed something, but I remember reading something like this before."

"Just hurry up. She'll be back soon" Sam said urgently.

"Don't rush me" Dean said. He quickly skimmed each page of the journal. "There we go"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Look at paragraph 2 on the page" Dean directed.

_Demons come in different shapes. They can also become invisible. I have seen this before, but not in a demon. These demons somehow can kill any soul they want and not leave on trace of evidence. But the thing is, demons work in such questionable ways. They don't kill their victims' right there and then. They take their victims and store them for as long as they want….and then kill them. They can kill their victims' in different ways. By beating them, poisoning, choking, etc. Even if the demon hits them physically, it will not leave a mark, but leave horrible pain._

"So, I'm right. It's an invisible demon." Sam said.

"Yea, as dad wrote in his journal, this demon takes its' victim and stores them until he wants to kill them. Kind of like the wendigo." Dean said.

"So it just kidnaps them? Dude, my dream might be this." Sam said with a settle but scared face.

"Don't worry, Sam. I won't let you out of my sight. But, you know what we got to do right?" Dean said.

"We got to get into that basement" Sam said. They soon heard foot steps coming towards the door.

"Put the EMF back in your pocket" Sam said. As Dean did so, Dr. Rose walked in.

"Have you found what you have been looking for, officers?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you. We have found everything we wanted to look at" Dean said.

"Glad to be of your assistance" Rachel said. As she said that, Sam and Dean nodded and headed passed her to the elevator.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

They went to a local motelcalled _Sunset Beach Motel_and walked in to find the manager behind the counter. He had a black beard, black, quitelong hairand he was kind of chubby.

" How may I help you, gentlemen" The man asked.

"Can we have a room with 2 single beds?" Sam asked.

"Sorry, we're fresh out of 2 singles in a room. But we have a rooms with a queen size beds" He said.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Um...Than do you have two rooms side by side with singles?" Dean asked and Sam gave him a worried look.

"Um, let me see" He said and looked in his book " Yes we do"

Sam and Dean turned their backs on the manager and Sam asked. "Dean, what about you know what"…."I'll talk when we get the keys" Dean said. And they turned back to face the man.

"Here you go" He said and handed them the keys. "Room 101 and 102. Have a nice stay at Sunset Beach Motel" He said and gave them a smile as they walked out. Before Sam could even say anything, Dean began.

"Don't worry, I'll be in the room next to you Sam. I'll have my ears peeled for you all night. I won't let anything happen to you." Dean said. He knew it was a chick-flick moment but he didn't care cause this was about his brothers' safety, and he cared for him a lot.

"Thanks Dean" Sam said as they walked up to the second floor.

"No chick-flick moment" Dean said. He now cared that it was a chick-flick moment.

"Fine, Jerk."

"Bitch"

Sam chuckled and walked to the room door with the number _102. _

"I'll be in this room" Dean said as Sam put the key into the door and pointed to the other door beside it that had a number on it too that said _101._

" Okay, but im still not sure" Sam said.

" Don't worry. You'll be fine." Dean said and waited to go in after his brother did.

Sam took off his jacket and lay down on his bed. He wanted to stay awake the whole night, but he was so tired. He closed his eyes and dozed off right on the spot.

Deep into the night, no sound was being made. You could not even hear any crickets in the grass. From out of nowhere, a ghastly figure came through room _102_. It was about 7 feet tall. It had human clothes on. It wore a black sweater and blue, and worn out jeans. But this thing…it had no face…it was invisible, but it took the shape of a human. It walked across the room to where Sam was sleeping. Sam started to toss and turn in his sleep; He was probably having a nightmare about Jess. As it came closer, Sam began to open his eyes, ever so slowly. The dark invisible figure raised his "arm" and went closer to Sam. Before Sam could even make a sound, the figure touched him and they were gone. The dark demon removed Sam out of the room.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Dean woke up the next morning around 11 a.m. Dean sat up and looked down to see that he slept with his jeans on, but remembered that he took off his shirt before he would stay up for his brother and just sit on his crappy bed. That was why he had no top on; His muscular body slowly moving in and out from his calm breathing. He got out of bed and headed for the wash room. He brushed he teeth and brushed his hair. He put on a fresh pair of clothing which consisted of his favourite blue jeans, a grey t-shirt,ablue, long-sleevedbuttoned shirtand his brown leather jacket that he always wears. He packed his bag and left them there as he got out of the roomto wake up his brother. He headed to room _102 _to get his brother. He got to the door and knocked.

"Yo, Sam, Wake up!" Dean said through the door. But there was no answer. "Sam, get up. We got to go!" Dean put his head to the door to see if he could hear anything through the other side. It was silent. He started to get worried. He was fed up. He took 3 steps back, than he rose his foot and kicked down the door. He hurried inside to see an empty bed. He ran towards the washroom, but his was no where in sight.

"CRAP!" Dean swore. "I am in deep shit now!" He walked over to the bed and sat down. He put his hands to his face, than smoothly moving his fingers through his hair. "What the hell am I gunna do?" He questioned to himself. _Think Dean, think. I saw something on the research Sammy did. What did he read to me? DAMN IT! ………….._

"_Basement" _Dean whispered. That's what all the murders had in common. "They all died in their own basement. He's in the motel basement." Dean got up and ran out of the room. He ran to his room and grabbed his dad's journal. He looked through it and found a enchantment that would kill the demon. He ran as fast as he could down the steps. Before he ran into the "lobby", he saw that there was a sign on the window saying "Be back in an hour. Away for lunch" he stopped. He ran around the building and started looking for a window he could crawl through. "Yes!" Dean said as he found a small window. He opened the window and crawled slowly into the old wet basement. It smelt like crap. He hid behind some boxes. He crouched to the edge and slowly looked around, than he saw him.

"Sammy!" Dean kind of whispered. But Sam couldn't answer. He was unconscious. "Sammy!" He tried again, but no answer, than Dean heard footsteps coming. "Crap" He said, and hid further behind the cardboard boxes. Than he saw this dark figure slowly coming down the stairs. Sam began to wake up; he looked up to see the demon stand right in front of him.

"Now do you know why I brought you here Sam?" The figure said as he took off the rope from Sam's mouth. Sam gagged as he took it off. He asked the question again, but Sam did answer.

"Well since you obviously don't know, I'll just tell you." It said. " I do this because I love to torture all those who have hurt or killed other people, or spirits like me. You have killed…How many people/spirits?" It questioned. "Yes, yes, a lot. But don't worry; I'll be getting your brother next. He has already helped me in some way. He brought himself to me, which saves me the trouble of going after him." As he said that, Dean felt something grab him and he was thrown across the room and against the wall in front of Sam.

"DEAN" Sam screamed.

Dean tried to get up, he started coughing. It felt like someone had just crushed his lungs.

"See" It said. "Your brother has helped me get himself down here to come and save your sorry ass."

"Don't hurt him!" Sam yelled at the spirit.

"I don't take orders from people like you" As he said that. He threw Sam across the room and to the wall where his brother was lying and the cement floor. The chair that Sam was tied on smashed into piece when he hit the wall. Sam also started coughing. He moved closer to Dean.

"Are you okay Dean?" Sam asked as he put his hand to Dean's shoulder.

"Yea I'm….fine" Dean said slowly.

"STOP TALKING" The figure said and he threw them in different directions. Dean was thrown at an old wooden desk and smashed it. Sam was thrown to the pile of cardboard boxes, than soon hit the wall that was behind them. Sam and Dean ran to each other into a corner where the spirit could not get them.

"Dude, you have to make a diversion" Dean said.

"Okay, what are you going to do?" Sam asked holding his ribs. They felt like hell.

"Something like the phantom that we killed on the plane. But this time, it will burn the sucker." Dean said as he showed his brother the 2 pages with an enchantment. "Here you take the first part and ill take the second part" Dean explained as he ripped the 2 pages out of their dad's journal.

"Okay" Sam said and they both ran to different sides of the wall. Sam looked across from his hiding place and tried to get a good view of his brother. He saw his brother and he started to say something with his lips.

_Now!_ Sam read his say.

Sam got up to stand in the view of the spirit.

"So you decided to fight like a man" It said. Sam started to get closer, walking ever so slowly.

"NOW, SAM!" Dean yelled. As the spirit came at Sam, he began to say the enchantment.

"Enteecowss de santany. Yeatoway contemtaygrafte newadon sultey tourty sue a!"

"STOP!" It was screaming and threw Sam against the wall. Dean ran soon began his second part of the chant.

"Contumney sikcorey des lure sum comdemne su aan teek-kows, conteenous!" Dean shouted as the spirit threw him across the room.

Sam and Dean jumped into the corner as the deadly spirit exploded and began a fire.

"SAMMY, COME ON!" Dean yelled and grabbed his brother by the shirt, and they both ran up the stairs.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sam was driving the Impala now, on the road to no where.

"Hey Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at him. "Sammy is a chubby 12 year-old. It's Sam" He said.

"But are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. You?"

"Yea, but I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten the 2 rooms. I should have bought the one room and just slept on the couch. I should have had a better eye on you." Dean said.

"It's okay, at least we killed the God damn thing" Sam said and chuckled.

"Yea, I guess so" Dean said and smiled. "Argg, that frikin' thing threw us really hard. That hurt like hell."

"Yea, it really does. My whole side it bruised." Sam said as he rubed his side.

"Let me see"

"No"

"Come on" Dean said.

"Stop being like mom, Dean. What do you want me to do, cry?" Sam said. As he said that, Dean had alread lefted the side of Sams' shirt. His whole side was purple.

"Wow, your worse than me" Dean said.

"It's okay. It's not like I'm gunna die or anything". Sam said.

"Yea, but I still think you should have seen someone" Dean said.

"Yea I know but give it a rest Dean. Get used to it. Worse will happen." Sam said and started smiling.

"Shut up and keep driving" Dean said started to laugh with his younger brother.


End file.
